Peter Parker’s Internship
by s70619
Summary: Peter doesnt get dragged into Civil War, instead he is picked up as an intern at SI. Rated T because there MIGHT be swearing later on, and im paranoid. Contructive critism is welcome.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first ever fic, I hope it's alright! So basically Peter doesn't get drawn into Civil War, but is picked up as an intern. I really loved this trope, but noticed that there was nowhere near enough fics of this for my liking. So I wrote my own! My Peter Parker is Tom Holland, but he's faced the Lizard and some of the previous Spidey's villains, I'm not quite sure which yet. Also, I'm from Australia, so if I get some of the American stuff wrong, like school years and stuff, I'm really sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of Marvel.**

Peter was just your ordinary, run of the mill, kid. Kinda. You see, the thing is Peter is about 10 times smarter than every other kid in his year. And the year above him, and the year above that. He was smarter than most adults as well. Oh, and he was Spider-Man too. Yeah, Peter Parker was completely ordinary. However, little did Peter know that he was soon going to be close with some of the most extraordinary people on the Earth.

It really all started about a year ago, when Peter's class went on a field trip to Oscorp, and Peter got bitten by a radioactive spider, gained powers, and Ben died. However, this story starts when Peter won the Robot Olympics. Peter didn't think anything of it at the time. Sure, it was an amazing milestone, and sure he beat all the other 3 player teams on his own, and sure he built his robot from scratch and not with any blueprints or basic skeletons like the other teams, and sure he was the youngest contestant there, all the rest of the kids being seniors, while Peter was a sophomore. However, he definitely wasn't the first to achieve any of those. Maybe, he was the first to do all those and win as well, but that's not that big of a deal, right?!

**LINE BREAK**

'Miss Potts, ma'am?' Pepper Potts looked up from her work, which she was almost done with, to her PA, who was holding papers in her hand that looked suspiciously like more work. 'You asked me to notify you of any extraordinary feats of intelligence by individuals so that we can put them in line for our intern program?' Pepper just nodded and motioned for her PA to continue. 'Well, we've found the most extraordinary person yet, however, they are quite a bit younger than your target age. He's fifteen.' Pepper couldn't speak for a second. 'You are telling me that this child, has completed a feat more impressive than any twenty year old, our target age?! What did he do?' 'Well, do you know about the "Robot Olympics"?' Pepper nodded. 'Well this boy won it.' 'A new team do every year, what is so special about this boy and his team winning it?' The PA nodded, she had been expecting this. 'Ma'am, what is so special about it is that this boy won it by himself, he didn't have a team. What's more,' the PA continued, ignoring Miss Potts' open look of surprise, 'is that he did not one in with any preprepared blueprints or any robot skeleton, which, in the past has been proven essential to winning. Combined with the fact that he is a sophomore, the whole thing seems impossible in theory, however this boy has done it. Oh! And his name is Peter Parker, I forgot to mention that earlier.' Pepper was visibly surprised, by she quickly (as quickly as can be expected in the situation) collected herself. 'Well, it seems that RD have themselves a new intern.'

A talk with management and a quick background check later, and the email was sent.

LINE BREAK

Peter opened up his emails after a very hectic day at school, Flash seemed to have it out for him worse than usual. He was intending to quickly catch up on his emails to ensure that he knew what work he was to complete for tomorrow before going out on patrol. However, that plan was thrown out the window when he saw an email from with the subject: Stark Industries Internship.

'MAY' Peter yelled through their apartment, knowing that she had arrived home, just a short while before he did. May Parker came running to Peter's room as quickly as she could. 'What is it?' she asked, 'What's burnt down now?' Peter laughed, 'No, no, it's nothing like that, only I think I've got an email from PEPPER FREAKING POTTS, offering ME an internship.' May looked stunned for a second then urged Peter to open the email, which he promptly did. The email read as follows:

Dear Mr Parker,

Here at Stark Industries, we pride ourselves on only employing the best of the best, ensuring that our company runs smoothly and efficiently.

It has come to our attention of your many outstanding accomplishments, and are pleased to inform you that you became a candidate for our internship program. We usually only offer these positions to college juniors, at the earliest, however, due to the incredible achievements of yours, that have come to us, you are the top candidate, regardless of your age.

We are aware of your school commitments, and different hours to the usual interns, and adjustments to your working timetable have been made. You shall begin this Thursday, in the Research and Development laboratories. Please check in at the reception when you arrive.

Please note that this is a completely voluntary offer, and it is up to you whether you pursue this offer. If you choose to do so, please reply to this email within the next 48 hours.

We hope to see you on Thursday.

Kind regards,

Pepper Potts

CEO of Stark Industries

Peter looked at the email in disbelief. Was this really happening? Surely someone must have pranked him? But when he looked at his aunt, she only nudged him and said, 'What are you waiting for? This is the opportunity of a lifetime!' Still in disbelief, Peter clicked reply.

**A/N: Anyways, there it was, hope you liked it! Peter will start at SI next chapter, and maybe Tony will pop his head in. I'm not sure yet. I'll most likely update within the next week, probably pretty soon, as I'm on holidays but who knows. Anyways, Happy New Year to all those out there and I hope 2020 treats you well.**


	2. Chapter1

**-A/N: Hey guys! Can you believe a post the very next day?! Don't get used to it, I was just procrastinating cleaning my cupboard. Anyways, it's double the length and I have no idea how that happened because I was honestly planning to keep the chapter short and sweet yet here we are. Tony Stark in this chapter! Thanks to the couple of people who have liked, followed or commented, you have no idea how much that meant to me and how much I squealed like a little kid that people actually liked this! Anyways have a great New Year and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of Marvel**

Dear Miss Potts,

Thank you so much for this incredible opportunity. I am honoured, and will no doubt see you on Thursday.

Thank you once again,

Peter Parker

**LINE BREAK**

Wednesday evening, Pepper was enjoying a quiet dinner with her boyfriend, Tony Stark, thankful she got him out of the lab for even half an hour, and got some food into him. They were idly talking about their days, new projects and people that had really tested their limits, when they broached the topic of interns. 'Any new recruits from that intern program of yours, Pep?' Tony asked, with genuine curiosity. He always liked to keep an eye on the new minds that walked through their company's doors. 'Yes, actually,' Pepper stated, knowing that Tony didn't really expect an answer. 'This kid looks brilliant, he seems to be extremely accomplished, and it seems he as an IQ of an extremely high range, though he's never undergone tests, so we can't know for sure.' 'He sounds great, Pep,' Tony nodded as he absorbed this new intern's credentials, 'wait a second, you called him a kid?' 'Yes, he's extremely young, far younger than all the other candidates, at just fifteen!' Tony couldn't speak for a good minute. Then, still quite thrown, he muttered 'Sounds like this kid has a lot of brains on his shoulders to even be recognised as a potential candidate, I should keep an eye on him.' Then, slightly louder, 'What did you say his name was, Pep?' Pepper chuckled, 'I didn't, but it's Peter. Peter Parker.' 'Hmm, the name Parker sounds familiar, though I can't exactly place it...' Tony was mumbling, trying desperately to figure out the puzzle, without getting up and making Friday do a search, as to not ruin their dinner. Pepper took pity on the man, 'Richard and Mary Parker, renowned genetic scientists, father to one Peter Parker, died in a mysterious plane crash when the boy was 4 years old, leaving him an orphan and in the custody of Richard's brother and his wife. Ben and May Parker cared for the boy like their own until a little over one year ago, Ben was shot during a robbery and bled out on the street in Peter's arms.' 'Wow talk about tragic backstory,' Tony commented, 'sounds like he'll fit right in.'

LINE BREAK

Peter looked around in awe as he entered SI's lobby. The huge walls of window, the marble flooring, the sleek grey finishes, and the overall high-tech feel of the place combined to make Peter want to jump around and squeal for joy. He didn't, though. He was a professional, official, intern, and he would act like one. But, you can't hold grudges on Peter completely freaking out on the inside.

Peter was already being eyed suspiciously by the numerous members of security that lined the perimeter of the lobby, so he hurried over to the reception desk. 'Excuse me,' he asked a lady behind the desk, whose name tag read Shauna. 'I'm a new intern here, and Miss Potts said in an email that I was supposed to check in at the reception desk?' Shauna looked up and visibly faltered when she saw Peter. 'I'm sorry honey, but Stark Industries does not accept anyone but college-aged interns. I'm afraid you will have to see yourself out, or I can have security do it.' Peter was shocked, surely they had been notified of his coming? 'Please miss,' Peter said, a little desperately, 'I'm Peter, Peter Parker.' Shauna looked shocked at that, but very quickly collected herself and said, 'I'm so sorry, Peter, I didn't expect you to be so young. Here is your badge, imprinted with all the information the tower needs to know about you. The RD labs are on floors 31 to 50. You will begin in lab A of floor 35. Your Head of the Lab is Mr Carl Jones, and he will give you your first project. Do you have any questions?' Peter shook his head. 'Great!' Shauna continued. 'Go up the elevator to the right, that should take you to RD. The elevator on the left is marketing, and the middle one, is for anyone, so that usually takes longer. By the way, how old are you?' 'Fifteen ma'am,' Peter responded, still trying to absorb all the information and still trying to remind himself that this wasn't a dream. 'Wow, that's the youngest intern by a mile kid, well done. I'm sure you will do great, now head up before you're late.' 'Thanks Miss Shauna!' Peter half-yelled as he was walking away. 'Wow, that kid is polite and no doubt wicked smart if he was even considered at his age. He's going to do great things, I can feel it.' Shauna muttered to herself, as she watched Peter's retreating figure.

Peter admired his new ID card. It was a simple design, white, with black lettering and a red and gold border. It had his name, job description (RD Intern), a photo of him, that looks like it was taken when he walked in, and his ID number (RD1258935). He scanned his card just before he got onto the elevator, and marvelled at, what he assumed to be, Tony Stark's AI FRIDAY say his name and job title. As the elevator was going the few other people that were also travelling to RD, didn't look up from their work, or if they did, didn't question why Peter was there at such a young age. Peter was thankful, as he was sure to get questioned many, many times in the very near future. When the elevator reached floor 35, Peter hopped out, and realised he wouldn't have any trouble finding lab A, as the whole floor was split into only 3 labs. A,B and C. He scanned his new card once more and entered into his new workspace.

The lab was insanely well equipped. There was everything that Peter had ever dreamed about owning, and things that Peter didn't even know he needed, but still found. There was projects in progress, chemical equipment lying in plain sight, and mechanical parts that he would have sold his right leg before this. In other words, it was his dream come true.

He didn't see anyone at first, however, he heard a commotion coming from the back of the lab. He cautiously made his way over, only to see a robot scattering around, and 4 fully grown adults chasing after it like it had stolen away their most prized possessions. 'STOP THAT BOT!' Peter heard someone yell, so as it came careening towards him, he stepped in front of it, picked it up, and tried looking for an off switch. However, to Peter's horror, there wasn't one. He decided to open up the back panel and see what was wrong with the bot, while the adults caught up to him. Peter quickly identified the problem as a misplaced wire, and fixed it. He placed the robot on the ground and watch it slowly meander back to wherever it came from.

He looked up from watching the robot, and saw the adults gawking at him. 'Hi,' he said shyly, 'I'm Peter Parker. A new intern here. I was meant to find a Mr Carl Jones, to receive my first task?' One by one, the scientists slowly came out of their shock, and a gangly, middle-aged man stepped forward. 'Carl,' the man said, 'nice to meet you at last Peter. Sorry about our shock, we weren't expecting you to be so young.' Peter internally sighed. Had Miss Potts told no one about his age? 'It's ok,' Peter replied, 'a lot of people have been surprised today.' 'Well how about I introduce everyone?' Carl suggested. 'The woman with the glasses is Felicity Johnson, the blonde is Marcus Foster and the red head is Hayley Flynn.' They all waved in turn. 'Your bench is over there, in between Hayley's and Hugo's, who is out at the moment. Your first task is to build a robot that is fully functioning, and can build a LEGO house. It must be built from scratch, and only from parts found in this lab. I know it is fairly simple compared to the rest of the things you will be doing in this lab, however, it's really a test to make sure you can handle the workload, and that you are smart enough to be here, which I am sure you are. You have 2 weeks, it is to be presented by this time in 2 weeks. You will be working Tuesdays after school, Thursdays after school and Saturdays, as well as Sunday morning. We can't wait to see what you do!'

The scientists all dispersed after that, off to work on whatever they were working on at their own benches. Peter threw himself into his work. He stayed later than he intended to that night, he wanted to go on patrol after all, but he was satisfied when he finally left SI, because he was complete with his robot.

**LINE BREAK**

Tony Stark went down to floor 35, lab A, after FRIDAY told him that everyone had left. Sure, he was extremely curious with the kid's robot, he wanted to see what progress he had made in one session. And sure, maybe the only reason he was down here was because he couldn't get a clear view of the robot through FRIDAY's security cameras. Tony was shocked, however, when he approached the kid's bench and found it clean, save for a small triangle-shaped robot and a tub of LEGO. He had expected a complete mess, for the project to be in progress, and pieces strewn about, so the kid didn't forget where he was up to. But it seemed like he was complete! It took all the other interns at least a week, the record was 4 sessions. Tony presses a button located on the bottom of the robot, and watched it come to life. The robot flew across the bench, placing LEGO pieces on top of each other, as if its small life depended on it. But when it was done, there was no LEGO house on the bench. Instead, a complete apartment block stood proud and tall, with foldable walls, enabling Tony to see inside at the 30 floors, 60 rooms and stairwell. This kid was a genius.

'FRIDAY?' Tony called out. 'Yes boss?' 'Schedule a chat with Pep about how difficult it would be to get the new RD intern as my own.' 'Done.'

**A/N: Hey guys so not that much Tony Stark, I know, but there's definitely going to be a lot more next chapter. Also, there's probably going to be some Spidey action, as I know there's none yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll probably get the next one out in 2 days time, but if not, it'll definitely be out in the next week! Enjoy 2020!**

**Konoewpl: I really like Peter getting the attetion from Tony first as well, which is basically why I began this. Also I'm so glad you liked the beginning and I hope you like this update as well!**


	3. Chapter2

-**PLEASE READ: AUSTRALIA IS ON FIRE. MY COUNTRY IS FACING SEVERE BUSHFIRES THAT SPAN THE ENTIRE COUNTRY. WE ARE IN A STATE OF NATIONAL EMERGENCY. THESE FIRES HAVE BEEN BURNING SINCE SEPTEMBER AND WE JUST GOT HELP TODAY. HOWEVER, WE ONLY GOT 45 FIREFIGHTERS FROM THE US. THAT IS NO WHERE NEAR ENOUGH TO HELP OUT IN OUT STATE OF CRISIS. WE HAVE LOST LIVES ALREADY. SEVEN PEOPLE IN NEW SOUTH WALES HAVE DIED. ONE IN VICTORIA. THE SITUATION HAS CALMED DOWN LONG ENOUGH FOR PEOPLE TO GET OUT, YET WE ARE FACING ANOTHER WEEKEND OF EXTREME CONDITIONS. I KNOW THERE IS MUCH THAT YOU GUYS CAN DO BUT PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD THAT AUSTRALIA IS BURNING. WE ARE IN IN FLAMES. AND NEXT TO NO ONE IS TALKING ABOUT IT, OR SENDING HELP. OUR OWN PM WENT ON HOLIDAYS TO HAWAII IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS. PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD.**

**A/N: Ok, after all that serious stuff, here's another one in a day. I somehow pumped out another chapter, but don't get used to it! There is a LOT more Tony action here, and no Spidey action, but I think that Spidey is going to have to wait until later. Thanks to the 10 people who have favourited and 17 who have followed! I've gotten some comments saying to seperate my dialogue for an easier read so hopefully you should see more of that here. Also, I've posted this on Archive under the same name and username, and will be updating that regularly as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of Marvel**

'No Tony, you can not have Peter as your own.'

'But Pep,' Tony whined, 'He's brilliant. Almost as brilliant as me. He'll waste away in those labs.'

'Tony, you know we only take the best of the best,' Pepper argued. 'He'll be perfectly fine, and challenged, down in the labs.'

'You know he won't be Pep,' Tony tried to reason, 'The fact that he finished a project, which he already had less time for, due to his school hours, in one session should be testament enough to that.' Pepper sighed. She knew there was no use arguing with Tony when he got fixated on something like this. She could only compromise, or pray that he saw her side of things eventually. Peter had only worked for one day in RD. But he wouldn't be challenged enough there though, she knew that. Suddenly, the perfect compromise came to her.

'Tony, you hardly know the kid,' Pepper began, 'What if you can't stand him? What if you just don't get along? You wouldn't want to take him on board, and then have to let him down because you don't get along.' Tony hummed in agreement. 'So what I propose is a week trial. Go down to his presentation on Thursday, pretending to be curious about his progress, and then stick around for his presentation. When he's done propose the trial week. If you don't like him, you just have to deal with him for a week, and if you do think that this can work, we can meet back here in a week and discuss this further.'

Tony looked elated at what, in his eyes, was a win. 'That sound amazing Pep.' Tony gave Pepper a quick peck on the lips, before heading to his lab, to ensure that nothing too sensitive was lying around, because if the kid saw something he wasn't supposed to while he was just on trial, Pepper would murder Tony. Without any doubt or hesitation.

LINE BREAK

Peter was tired after a long night on patrol when he walked through the doors of SI on Saturday. He was going to finish earlier for once, but as he was ready to head home, some idiot decided robbing a bank was a good idea, and apparently after stopping that bank robbery, all the other criminals came out to play. Peter stopped 3 robberies and 5 muggings after that initial robbery. So he was exhausted when he walked through the big, glass doors of SI. That didn't stop him from being excited about the fact he had a whole day at SI. He was also excited to present, but the nerves would just get worse, if he thought about it for too long. It was obvious that the first task was a test, and even though two weeks was the time limit, Peter knew if he didn't finish it within the first session, he would be a laughing stock. So he stayed later than he originally intended, and was ready to present today.

When he walked into his lab, the other scientists simply looked up long enough to say hi, then went back to their work. He approached his bench to check on his robot, and tried to figure out who he should talk to about presenting. Before he could do so, a man with big, square glasses approached him.

'Hi, I'm Hugo Chen,' the man said. 'I don't believe we've met yet. I work at the bench next to you.'

'Oh, cool!' Peter replied, 'It's really nice to meet you.' The man nodded and begun walking away when Peter called out, 'Say, do you know who I should speak to about presenting my project? I finished it last time, but there was no one around when I left, so I couldn't ask then.' Hugo just looked at him dumbfounded. 'I mean, I know I'm probably really late, and probably inconveniencing everyone, and this is probably common knowledge, and this is probably really stupid, and...'

Hugo cut off his rambling by saying, 'Kid, you do know the record for that challenge was 4 sessions, and most interns take at least a week?! Are you sure you are done?'

'Positive.' Peter knew if he postponed the presentation he would just get more and more nervous and doubt his robot more and more, and probably end up with a worse end result than what he would present right now. Hugo still looked shocked, but called everyone over nonetheless. 'Right, so here is my project. The end result might not be a house, if that's alright?' Carl looked put off, and was about to say something, but Peter had already clicked the button that would activate the robot. All the adults questions, doubts and concerns were pushed to the side in favour of watching the robot scatter to and from the LEGO box, and build the 30 floor apartment block. When the robot was finished it opened up the front walls of the apartment building so that everyone could see inside it. Peter looked expectantly at the scientists for an answer as to whether or not his project was enough for him to continue working here. 'Was that okay?' Peter tentatively asked, when no one said anything.

'On the contrary kid,' said a voice from the doorway, 'It was phenomenal.' Peter looked around for the source of the voice only to see Tony Stark (!!!), his idol, standing in the doorway of the room. 'Now when Pep told me that a fifteen year old kid had somehow managed to land a very prestigious, college-level internship at SI, I thought she was joking. But I saw your accomplishments and now this extremely impressive feat, I understand.' Peter felt his cheeks heat up from his idol's praise. He never though for even a moment that he would get to meet Tony Stark and here he was praising him? If this was a dream, Peter wished to never wake up. 'I'm astounded with your work kid, and I want to propose something to you.' Peter looked up curiously. What could Tony Stark possibly have to offer him that he hasn't already given him? 'I want you to come and work in my lab, as my personal intern, for a week.'

Peter was stunned. TONY STARK WANTED HIM TO BE HIS PERSONAL INTERN. It was only for a week, but that did not matter in the slightest. The fact that Tony Stark recognised his work, and thought it good enough to even offer a week, made Peter's entire year. He realised that Mr Stark, and the other scientists, were looking at him expectantly, waiting for his response. 'If it's not too much trouble, sir, I would really like that. Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr Stark.'

'Call me Tony, kid,' Mr Stark said happily. 'I'm sure you and I are going to get along just fine.' To the other scientists he said, 'I'm sorry for stealing away your, obviously, very talented intern after on two days, but I'm sure you'll manage, won't you?'

'Yes, yes, of course Mr Stark,' Carl said nervously.

'Good,' Tony said, and ushered the kid into his private elevator, located on the opposite side of the floor to the others. Without having to even press any buttons, the elevator started to move, taking them to what Peter could only assume was Tony Stark's private lab.

LINE BREAK

The elevator doors slid open, and Peter just stood there, stunned. He had thought that his old lab was a dream come true, but it was nothing compared to this. Nothing. The whole floor was a dedicated lab space, with three main working benches, but projects covering them all. There were robots sitting to the side, ready for use, and a whole wall of Iron Man suits. Peter knew he was never going to be allowed to touch them, let alone work on them, but being this close to them was insane. The only other time he came this close to an Iron Man suit was when he 10, and Iron Man saved him at the Stark Expo. Mr Stark wouldn't remember that, though, and Peter wouldn't expect him to. His face was covered by a helmet anyways. But this, this was a whole other level. There is literally a floor to ceiling, wall to wall, display of Iron Man suits, and some are even empty, ready for any new suits Mr Stark might create.

Tony had been walking towards the first bench, when he looked over his shoulder and saw Peter still standing in the elevator.

'Hey, Pete,' Tony called, with a smirk on his face, 'Are you going to just stand in the elevator all day, or are you going to actually come into the lab?'

Peter's face flushed as he realised that he had kept Tony Stark waiting. He quickly mumbled his apologies and hurried into the lab (which was all the more impressive out of the elevator as well).

'Right, so today is mostly just going to be a tour of the lab, and a summary of the projects that we might commence tomorrow, or any time during the week,' Mr Stark explained. 'If you will just follow me, we'll start.'

Peter hurried after Mr Stark, hanging on to every word the genius said. They had made it through half the tour, when, much to Peter's dismay, his stomach growled loudly. It was two o'clock already, and Peter's spider metabolism did not like the fact that he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

'Oh I'm so sorry Mr Stark, we can keep going in a minute if I can just pop down to the food court level (which was incredible and stocked with whatever type of food you could possibly want) and grab something to eat?'

'Nonsense,' Mr Stark exclaimed. 'I often forget to eat, and definitely wasn't keeping an eye on the time, so how about you take a half hour, that way I know you will have eaten, and come back up at half past two? FRIDAY will let you back up when you're ready.'

Peter was still mumbling his apologies as the elevator sunk down to the food court. He ignored the weird looks he got from people as they saw a fifteen year old kid come out of Tony Stark's personal elevator, and hurried over to one of the Mexican stalls that Hayley recommended, and bought what to anyone else was a feast, but to Peter, was only just enough to sustain him until dinner.

LINE BREAK

'Pep, he's amazing,' Tony was saying up on the penthouse level. 'His presentation showed just how smart he was, and really showed those scientists up. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw my lab. And he hung onto every word I said. I can't wait to see what he'll do when he actually starts working on things with me.'

'Tony, honey, that's great,' Pepper responded over video chat. 'Now remember don't run him into the ground, and keep an eye on the time, this time round, would you? Peter finishes at 7. Now I'm sorry but i really have to go to this meeting. Bye.' And with that she ended the call.

Just as the call ended FRIDAY spoke up over the speakers, 'Boss, Peter Parker has entered the elevator and is approaching the lab. I suggest you go down there promptly.'

'On it Fri,' Tony responded, and almost as soon as the elevator reached him, he was down in his lab. 'Ready to restart the tour, Pete?'

'Am I ever!' Peter enthusiastically responded. 'Thanks again for this amazing opportunity, Mr Stark. It's been really enjoyable so far, and I've learnt so much.'

'But we haven't even gotten to the fun parts yet, kid! If you think this is impressive, wait until the rest of the tour.' Tony got great satisfaction in seeing Peter's face light up like a kid in a candy store, and knowing that he was the one who put it there.

Needless to say, the rest of the of the tour passed in a flash, and much to the disappointment of both the genius and the genius kid, it was time for Peter to head home.

'Thanks again Mr Stark!' Peter waved as he left the lab. Somehow, Tony felt the happiest he'd been since before that stupid Civil War.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please follow, favourite or comment, it makes my day, honestly. Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me so far, and please let me know if there is anything else I should look at fixing, I honestly take it on board. Please spread the word about the fires, if just 5 more people know, then that is an accomplishment in itself. Enjoy 2020!**


	4. Chapter3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the slight delay, a week seems like forever, but here's the next chapter. I wasn't really sure how fast it should more so here is the finished thing. Also sorry if the end is too clunky, I just really wanted to move into the next one and get this uploaded. I think it's ok thought, hopefully. Also sorry about the lack of detail when it comes to IT and science stuff, I'm not an expert, so I figured that less is more. The stuff that is there though is stuff that I know is right from middle school IT. Also, thanks to the 26 people who favourited and 32 who followed. You guys mean so much to me and honestly make my day amazing and make me smile like an idiot. Anyways I hope you like this!**

Peter was giddily happy when he got home after the tour, so much so, he didn't even go on patrol that night. He called Ned and stayed on the phone with him for almost the whole night, gushing about Mr Stark and SI.

'And then he was like standing in the doorway, and he complimented my work. THE Tony Stark said my work was great!'

'Dude, so cool, but I could have told you that any day of the week.'

'Yeh but it was Tony FREAKING Stark, ya know?'

'I know dude, I know.'

It went on in a similar fashion until Mrs Leeds could be heard yelling for Ned to get off the phone.

'I got to go, but man your life is so cool right now!'

'I know right?! See you later Ned.'

Peter looked at the time and was shocked to see it was already 11:30. He considered going out on patrol, but then remembered that he had to get up early the next morning, his internship started early, and lasted for just the start of the day. Besides, he was actually going to start working with Mr Stark!

LINE BREAK

Tony was excited when he woke up that Sunday morning. He was finally going to see what that kid could do. What was the kid's name again? Right. Peter Parker. Sure he could make some extremely impressive robots, but would he be able to keep up with the Great Tony Stark (sure, Tony was the only one who called himself that, but what did that matter?), and meet Tony's standards? Gosh, he hoped so. But what would he even get him to work on? He couldn't just straight up work on an Iron Man suit, Tony didn't trust Peter like THAT yet. But, he couldn't just stand there, handing Tony tools all day, that would be an extreme abuse of the opportunity Tony was giving him. And it had to be something that would actually teach the kid something, that's what the whole deal with Pepper was about. Suddenly, it struck Tony. It was going to be a really difficult task, but Tony was sure Peter would be up to it. He quickly hurried down to the lab, and got what he needed into position. Now all he had to do was wait.

LINE BREAK

Peter hurried through the lobby. He wasn't late. Yet. He would be though if he didn't speed walk to the elevator and get in as quickly as possible, saying hi to Miss Shauna on the way. He made it to the elevator just in time, or at least by his calculations, scanned his badge and hopped in.

As the elevator (he still couldn't believe that he could use Mr Stark's PRIVATE elevator) began to rise, FRIDAY suddenly spoke.

'Mr Parker, I do believe that boss has a very exciting project for you to work on today. He seemed very eager when he was setting up his lab.'

Peter was shocked that FRIDAY had even thought him important, or interesting, enough to talk to in the first place, but nevertheless replied, 'Really?! He was excited to work with me? I wonder what the project is? And, by the way Miss FRIDAY, please call me Peter.'

'As you wish, Peter. And I apologise, but I do not know what the project is, and I'm afraid that if I did I would not be able to tell you, as boss seemed extremely eager, and it would go against my coding to ruin a surprise, or stop a want of my boss.'

Peter sighed, he expected FRIDAY to respond as such, but was cut off from replying by the sound of the elevator doors opening and Mr Stark spotting him.

'Peter! Just wait until you see what I have for us to work on for this next week. You're gonna love it, kid. I mean, I know you probably wanted to work on an Iron Man suit, but kid this is the next best thing.'

Peter was really curious about it now. Thoughts were running through his head almost faster than he could think. 'What could possible so good that Mr Stark was this excited? What if, I don't like it? I'd have to lie to Mr Stark's face. Oh gosh, oh gosh, I couldn't do that. Oh no, what if it was something to do with Spider-Man? That would be even worse! Mr Stark doesn't know who Spider-Man is does he? Wait, who am I kidding? Mr Stark wouldn't even know of Spider-Man, let alone be curious enough to try and find out his identity. I'm fine.' It hurt a little knowing that Mr Stark had probably never even heard of Spider-Man, but ultimately, his identity was the most important thing.

'Right over here is where we'll be working Pete,' Mr Stark said, showing him to the smaller of the three benches, but definitely the cleanest. There wasn't much on the bench, but there was a whole heap of wires, a couple motherboards, a computer that looked like it was for coding, and other bits and pieces, which Peter had no idea how they fit together. (A/N: I'm sorry I'm not really a techie person so you'll have to excuse the lack of information) Peter looked curiously at Mr Stark.

'Well kid,' Mr Stark started, 'you know how I had JARVIS, and now I have FRIDAY?' Peter hummed his confirmation. 'I thought you and I could make a new A.I., one just for you.'

Peter actually thought he could hear his jaw hit the floor like in the cartoons. When he finally recovered from his shock (which took awhile) he burst out, 'OH MY GOSH MR STARK THIS IS AMAZING ARE YOU SURE I MEAN THIS IS THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER DONE FOR ME I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO LET ME MAKE MY OWN A.I. I MEAN I HAVE WANTED TO MAKE ONE BEFORE BUT I NEVER HAD THE RESOURCES I MEAN THANK YOU SO MUCH I MEAN ARE YOU SURE THOUGH BUT LIKE PLEASE BE SURE OH THIS IS THE BEST THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU...'

Peter could have gone on forever but Mr Stark cut him off with an amused smirk. 'Kid, I'm 100% serious, now are we going to actually work on it, or are we going to stand around all day?'

'Right, right, sorry Mr Stark,' Peter quickly apologised, 'it's just that this is soooooooo cool!'

Mr Stark just laughed and started to show him what each piece of equipment would do when making the A.I. and how important each piece would be. 'I'm going to be doing most of the work for this first session, as making an A.I. is a challenge, even for me, and my first priority is to make sure you are comfortable with what you have to do before letting you loose,' Mr Stark explained, so that, hopefully, Peter wouldn't be too disappointed.

'Oh, that makes sense Mr Stark, go ahead,' Peter said much more cheerfully than Mr Stark could have expected when telling a kid they would have to wait to get what they oh so very clearly wanted.

Mr Stark shrugged, and commenced showing Peter how it all worked.

LINE BREAK

It was nearing the end of the session, and Peter hadn't done much except simply copy what Mr Stark showed him when something was needed to be done twice, or Mr Stark had deleted it, so Peter could have a turn. However, where most kids would be upset or angry about this, Peter was not. Instead, he was simply immensely grateful for the opportunity and resources that Mr Stark was providing him with.

Peter was intently watching Mr Stark work, absorbing all he could, when he suddenly noticed something that was wrong with Mr Stark's equation. There was a coefficient and a decimal place in the wrong places.

'Um, Mr Stark,' Peter asked hesitantly.

'Yeh, kid, what is it?'

'It's just your equation is a little bit wrong?'

'What, no, I couldn't be,' Mr Stark said, going over the code again, 'Oh shit, kid, you're right.' Mr Stark quickly adjusts the coefficient, but Peter saw that the decimal point is still out of place, and decided against telling Mr Stark, reasoning that if he didn't change it in 10 minutes, he would tell him.

Needless to say, those 10 minutes passed by like a flash, and, sure enough, Mr Stark had not altered the decimal point, which meant that Peter was left to correct Mr Stark, again.

'Excuse me, sorry to bother you again Mr Stark but there is still a decimal place in the wrong position.' Peter stumbles through his words and hoped Mr Stark wouldn't notice the blunders in favour of changing his work.

'Wow kid,' Mr Stark said after finally changing the decimal point, 'I should really let you work on this more, it's obvious you are up to the challenge.'

Peter was shocked. Mr Stark thought he could work on something by himself! This was the biggest compliment he had ever received. 'Wow, Mr Stark. Thank you so very much. This is INCREDIBLE AND THE BIGGEST COMPLIMENT YOU COULD HAVE PAID ME THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!'

'Woah kid, calm down. Why don't you continue working on this, and I'll commence the part that we will need for later?'

They soon settled down into their respective roles in building the A.I. and once they got the rhythm going, the week passed by in a flash.

LINE BREAK

'And done!' Mr Stark called when the last piece was put into place. The current model looked a lot like Alexa, but Mr Stark had assured him that with the proper work, it could be placed into anything, from a phone, to a building like JARVIS.

'Wow, that's so cool Mr Stark, thanks again for this, I never could have done it on my own.'

'Anytime kid. So, what are you going to name it?'

After thinking long and hard, Peter had obviously been going back and forth between names in his head, he decided on

'Karen.'

'Cool does that stand for anything?'

'Nope. Just Karen.' Peter said, not having even thought about acronyms, and suddenly stressing that he was meant to use an acronym.

'Sounds good. Anyways kid, you did amazingly, but I am afraid our week is up. Pep will contact you as to what you'll do next, I guess,' Mr Stark said, a bit uncomfortably.

Peter was very visibly crestfallen, but perked up before saying, 'That's OK, I've learnt heaps anyways, so thanks so much for even letting me come in here and for Karen.'

'No problem, kid, now scram before I have Pep on my back for keeping you hostage too long.' Tony said, trying to crack a joke so that his disappointment wouldn't be visible to the kid.

'Alight, I hope to see you soon Mr Stark!' Peter called running out of the lab and into the elevator.

Not 2 minutes later did Pepper come up through that same elevator and into his lab.

'Well?' she asked, 'How'd it go?'

'Good, really good Pep. Too good actually.' He looked up at her with sad eyes, 'I really, really, really like this kid Pep. He's polite, smart and not afraid to correct me. Well, he might be afraid, but he corrected me Pep! Me! He completed a fully functioning A.I. practically by himself, and admitted to me that he's wanted to make one before, he just didn't have the resources. This kid's a gem Pep, and I've really enjoyed this week. Way more than I thought I would. He makes me forget, even just for a little bit, about the horror that was that Civil War. He makes me feel, feel, happy,' Tony admitted with big eyes, admitting far more feelings than he was ever landing to.

'Tony, I know I wasn't the biggest fan of this originally, but I have noticed. You have been so much happier in this past week, and I couldn't bear to see you slip back to where you were, especially if there is still room for improvement. Tony, if you really, really want it, Peter can be your personal assistant.'

Tony's face lit up like a kid on Christmas. 'Pep, really? You mean it? This is amazing, you won't regret it, I promise.'

'I do have one condition though.' Pepper said before Tony could get too excited. 'I have to meet the boy before you begin working in this mess you call a lab tomorrow.'

'Done!' Tony all but yelled. 'Pep, he was always going to meet you and Bruce without fail, so we may as well get one of them over with! Oh I'm so excited Pep, thank you, thank you, thank you.'

Pepper fondly smiled. She hadn't seen Tony this excited since before the stupid Civil War, that they really could have prevented if they had just talked it out, but that was another issue. She simply walked into the elevator, and started to compose the email in her head.

LINE BREAK

Dear Mr Parker,

After your week with Mr Tony Stark, it has come to our attention that you are an extraordinary young man, and Mr Stark has requested that you assume the role of his personal intern.

Your hours will remain the same, however you will simply be collaborating with Mr Stark on projects of his choosing.

If you accept we ask that you please sign the Non-Disclosure Agreement below, as you may be working on some sensitive projects.

Please reply back to this email with your response within 24 hours.

Kind regards,

Pepper Potts

CEO of Stark Industries

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading! Please like and follow if you enjoyed it and want to see more of this because they make my day and honestly keep me motivated. Again, any feedback is welcome! Sorry about the wait, but the next chapter should be up quicker. Also, there will definitely be more Pepper action in the next chapter because at least this point she hasn't appeared NEARLY as much as I wanted. Also Bruce will probably be introduced in the next chapter or two, and maybe (?) Thor. I'm not really sure yet though. Anyways thanks again for reading, and as always enjoy 2020!**

**Konoewpl: I'm not saying nothing yet, because there is honestly so many ways this fic could go, but I'm really glad you enjoy their interactions, because they were so much fun to write. **


End file.
